Ema's story
by GiusyRevengeBrunelle
Summary: A new OC,a new story...what will be your reaction to this moving story? Post a review! (Also for to say this fic is gramatically out!)Tsurugi Yuuichi x OC
1. Chapter 1

BACKGROUND

"Mr. Endou…your daughter…"said sadly the nurse monitoring the baby. "Yes? Is she in good health?"asked the guy. A silence. "Your daughter has a serious heart disease, if we won't operate her at 12 years…she'll die". "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o!"cried Mamoru's father. Mrs. Endou was desperate. Mamoru and Gisira went in the waiting room and cried hard for his new sister. Mharuna cried with her older brothers. "Mamoru, can I give a name to her?"said in sadness little Mharuna. "How do you wanna name her?"asked Mrs. Endou to her little daughter. Mharuna watched intensenly her sister behind the glass and answered "Ema".

12 YEARS AFTER

Tsurugi Yuuichi was walking with his nurse on his wheelchair. A nurse yelled "Ema is having a cardiac arrest! Take the defribrillator immediately!". Yuuichi's nurse left him in Ema's room during her electric heart stimulations. "NOW!NOW!NOW!"yelled the nurse giving her some electric stimulations. Yuuichi was shocked to see the poor girl jumping in every electric shock. "I hope these nurses save this poor girl!"thought the young boy. "Her heart is beating again!"said the nurse. Ema opened her eyes and saw Yuuichi. The boy went toward Ema's bed to see her. "You're lucky Ema…"and asked for to give her a caress. They accepted. Ema took a new feeling for him.

Every day he visited Ema in her room and, a day, she said "Thank you, dear Yuuichi!". Yuuichi smiled to her. Also he had feelings for her.

A sad day Ema knew that Yuuichi had not money for his leg operation. Ema asked to her father to give him her money.

A day Yuuichi was walking in the hospital street with his brother,he had the idea to visit the girl who he loved during his hospital stay.

"Where is Endou Ema?"asked to the doctor with a bouquet in his hands. A silence.

"She gave her money for your operation and the day you were able to walk again…"he cried. "No,no,nooooo!"yelled Yuuichi crying hard and leaving drop his bouquet. Kyousuke stopped his brother saying "No,brother!". He was not able to stop him crying and cried hard with him.

IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

Chrono took Ema's soul and woke her up. "Ema! Open your eyes!". The girl said "Who are you?". "The God that is able to bring you to life and let you see again your loved Yuuichi Tsurugi". She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Fey Lune and this my friend Chrona" said Fey introducing his best friend. Yuuichi found something in that girl. Something of familiar. "What are you thinking about?"asked Midori. "Nothing, really nothing!".

During the journey Chrona sited near the blue haired boy. "Oh, look that rainbow!"said happily the girl.

"Now I can see him walking and playing soccer" thought Chrona. Chrona was the reincarnation of Ema,the only girl who Yuuichi loved. Thanks to Chrono, she was able to return and see his loved boy being happy.

"Chrona, are you happy for this journey?"said Yuuichi smiling to the girl. "Yes, thanks Yuuichi!"said with a smile Chrona. In that exclamation he re-saw Ema's face. "What is happened? Why have you that face? Do a great smile or I'll get angry!"said Chrona smiling.

(JUMP TIME!)

"Chrona, what are you doing?"yelled Yuuichi looking the girl defending him with his body. "It's an honour to give my life AGAIN for you!"yelled Chrona. "Again? This means that…you're Ema!"said crying Yuuichi.

When she dropped on the ground and Alpha said "Poor girl…". "Chrona…no Ema! Wake up! Open your eyes!"yelled Yuuichi. Chrona opened her eyes and said "I'm alive! I'm alive! I should to say you a thing that I should to say you when I was Ema". "Tell me…"said Yuuichi approaching his ear to her mouth. "I love you". "So I…".

(ANOTHER JUMP TIME!)

Yuuichi called his son Meriya. Chrona was very happy because now she was married with his loved Yuuichi.

Kyousuke trained him on well for to make him a great soccer player.

"How did you meet mom?"asked little Meriya to his father. "Then…all begins 21 years ago…"said Yuuichi beginning to tell all the story I already told.


End file.
